Artemis Fowl: The Eye of the Basilisk continued
by ryanPZ
Summary: continuation of Artemis in Harry Potter's world


**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN ARTEMIS FOWL, HARRY POTTER AND ESPECIALLY THE ORIGINAL ARTEMIS FOWL: THE EYE OF THE BASILISK. This is a just continuation of EvilExpressions crossover of Artemis Fowl and Harry Potter. I am doing this not for reviews but for pure enjoyment. What can I say, I loved it a lot. If you wish to see EvilExpressions story, click here: **

**.net/s/2146755/1/Artemis_Fowl_The_Eye_of_the_Basilisk**

**I recommend you read it because it's awesome and inspired me to finish it since he/she is on writers block for 6 years now. My story kinda sucks but it just finishes it. Who knows I might write more.**

**In addition, I am altering the storyline about such as ignoring LEP's involvement in the story. Nothing personal to Holly, you just don't need to be here in my opinion. There will be more chapters so stay tune if your interested.**

**Chapter 12: Revelations**

"No way!" said Draco. "The Forbidden Forest is full of dangerous creatures, we'll be killed for sure."

Artemis sighed. The only other big thing about Malfoy besides his mouth was his "courage." Malfoy was just big words and like his father, a coward. Still following the spiders could potentially lead them to a nest with no one knowing where they've gone and where they are leaving them to travel at their own risk. Nevertheless, Artemis was still confident with Butler beside him. Moreover, he wasn't going to back out now. He certainly wasn't going to back down by a few spiders.

"Malfoy we came this far already, a couple spiders aren't going to slow us down," said Artemis.

"You mudbloods don't get it do you," Malfoy replied angrily, "There are worst creatures than spiders in there!"

"Mudblood again," Artemis said, "Honestly Malfoy, you must have something more intellectual in that head of yours. In any case, Harry and I are taking the invisibility cloak with us and you could explain to McGonagall why you were roaming the halls at 2 in the morning."

"Ughhh," Malfoy groaned. "Fine"

"C'mon," said Harry who led the way with Butler.

Armed with their wands they tread on to the Forbidden Forest.

After some great trekking, the forest grew darker and thicker. Butler started to notice more and more spiders, some the size of his Master. He had a queasy feeling in his stomach. Sure, he had survived gunfights and near death twice by a troll and Spiro. If Holly weren't there, he'd be a goner for sure. Sill he preferred to die by a quick gunshot then being eaten alive by spiders half his size. He had no idea how he was dragged into the world of Fairies and magic by his 12-year-old employer. Correction 13 now, if that made a difference. Artemis's intellect was way above the average senior student, not to mention a senior wizard as well. Nonetheless, he swore to protect Artemis from no matter what.

Butler wasn't the only one. Malfoy was trembling and muttering threats at Harry and Artemis for bringing him.

Artemis was amused at this site as well as Harry. A scared Malfoy was a quiet Malfoy.

Although Artemis disliked Harry, he was never at once reluctant to journey into the dark forest; He'd have been with Harry any day instead of the Slytherin brat following them. Perhaps there really was something special about the boy-who-lived but it wasn't in his defense-against-dark-arts skills.

Suddenly they all realized that the whole forest had gone quiet and they arrived at what appeared to be an opening in the forest. They stopped dead in their tracks.

"_This was the place," Artemis thought_. The Nest was full of webs but only one spider was in sight. Artemis frowned. Of course, this one spider was the size of four lower element's trolls and now proceeding towards them.

The spider was indeed large, with eyes the size of soccer balls, and a very dangerous looking pincer…

Artemis looked at his companions and was surprised to see Malfoy standing his ground. Unless of course Malfoy was too scared to move his feet. Butler proceeded to pull out his Sig Sauer and aim it at the creature. Harry however approached the spider with no fear at all. Even Artemis would have thought twice to approach it.

"_Interesting," _Artemis thought. Perhaps Potter wasn't the celebrity boy he saw him as after all.

"Who comes to my lair," boomed the spider.

Everyone was shock, even Artemis, though he hid it from the others.

Harry was the first to speak, "We're friends of Hagrid."

"Hagrid? Friends? My sight has left me but my ears are better than ever. There are four of you. Hagrid is not with you and one of your hearts is beating like a rabbit. What do you want, " said the spider?

Harry snickered at Malfoy who was the obvious frightened one.

"We wish to know about deaths of students at Hogwarts and the Chamber of Secrets in 1943," said Artemis.

"I know nothing of the girl who die," said the spider "There are no answers here."

"Your lying," Artemis said, " I never said of a girl who died. Which means you were at Hogwarts when the attacks began. Your reluctance to answer the question intrigues me creature. You know what happen and this is knowledge I wish to know."

The spider stayed silent then spoke, "Very well, friends of Hagrid. I am Aragog" said Aragog, "I shall tell you all you wish to know only if you promise to stay awhile."

"We have all night," replied Artemis followed by Malfoy shaking his head furiously that said no.

Aragog began his story, "Long ago when I was small and friend to Hagrid, there had been attacks at Hogwarts. There were rumors of a creature that petrified non-purebloods of the school. Then one day, a girl was killed in a bathroom by the beast. Afterwards I heard an argument between my friend with another student and the student try to kill me. I was confused as everyone thought I was the beast. I feed on flesh mortal one but I would never betray Hagrid in killing fellow students."

"_Moaning Myrtle," _Of course! Why hadn't he thought about it before, Artemis thought. She must know more about the Basilisk more than anyone else. Tom Riddle must've been the student trying to kill Aragog. Then he framed Hagrid for it. That explains why he was expelled.

"What about the Basilisk?" spoke Harry this time, "What do you know of it?"

"We do not speak of it. It is a name we fear. It is a name we dare not say…Please friends of Hagrid…stay longer."

"Wha" Artemis said before he heard a noise behind him and saw Malfoy running.

"_That's funny," Artemis thought, "Its like he's running for his…oh no"_

Artemis slowly looked up and realized Aragog was only stalling them for dinner. Hundreds of spiders surrounded them above slowing coming down the trees. They'd fallen into a well-played trap.

"Do stay friends of Hagrid. My young only desire your stay for a bit longer." Aragog said mischievously.

Harry backed up slowly, and then broke off running behind Malfoy. Artemis and Butler followed behind.

"Take care," Artemis heard in the distance.

The spiders were everywhere. Butler fired off his Sig and Artemis was firing his spells and hexes everywhere trying to find an effective spell.

"_Great. Malfoy and Potter are nowhere in sight and they were surrounded,"_ Artemis thought. It was pitch black so Artemis provided light with "_lumos."_ Out of nowhere, Wesley's blue Ford Anglia broke through the forest and pulled up next to them with Malfoy and Potter in the car.

"Get in!" they yelled.

Butler quickly got in the backseat but a spider knocked Artemis to the ground.

_"Expelliarmus!"_ Harry shouted. The spider was instantly knocked off. The car however, started driving without Artemis in it.

"Hey! What's going on?" Malfoy said, shocked at the cars self-control.

"Artemis run!" Butler shouted.

It was no use. The car was at least 40 yards away going faster and faster. Artemis could hear the spiders around him…and his heart beating faster. Unless you could fly, he was doomed.

As if someone had heard him, a broomstick fell on the ground in front of him followed by a large bird like shriek in the air. Someone out there clearly was looking after him.

"Here goes nothing." Artemis said. He held the up his hand and shouted "UP."

The broom was now in his hands and he proceeded to mount it. He had to thank Blaise and Theo for teaching him to fly otherwise he'd die from spiders, or a big fall. He flew high above the forest and towards Hogwarts and saw his companions waiting for him already at Hagrid's Hut. He proceeded to land next to them, which gave them a good shock.

"Flying's not saw bad after all," Artemis said.

"How did you…" began Malfoy, but Artemis promised to tell them another time.

"In any case that was a waste of time and we nearly got killed," Malfoy scolded at Artemis.

"If you actually used your head then you'd figure out by now that Moaning Myrtle may know where the Chamber of Secrets is." Artemis spoke. "Anyway, we can do that tomorrow, I want to talk to Ginerva Weasly now Potter. She knows that we know about the diary and take us out one by one." Artemis said. He filled him on the details about her possibly being possessed by the diary.

Harry simply nodded and they proceeded towards the Gryffindor common rooms.

After getting inside, they were about to turn the corner when they heard McGonagall shout of another attack. This time on Ginny Weasly.

**Review/comment, I don't care. Give me recommendations…I will probably release chapters every Saturday**


End file.
